Grooming
by alimination602
Summary: After the final Battle Katara and Azula discuss the future of the Fire Nation.
1. Chapter 1 Grooming

Chapter 1- The Grand Fire Ball

Fire Lord Ozai's grand invasion of the world had been brought to an abrupt end after one hundred years of bloody conflict. The Fire Nation was once more at peace with the other three grand Nations of the world that dictated the fate of the world and those they ruled. With Ozai dead the Fire Nation was desperate for a new leader, a position his brother Iroh, the true Heir to the throne, had accepted in his brothers' absence.

One of the Fire Lord's first concerns was the fate of his niece, Azula. After Ozai's defeat Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Iroh had agreed to allow her to remain within the Fire Nation Hierarchy, on the condition that she never enter a position of Military or Political power. To these terms, Azula had agreed.

After the war had officially been declared over peace talks finally began on the subject of rebuilding the four nations. T majority of these meetings Azula had not been permitted to be a part of. But during those that she had been allowed to attend she could not resist noticing the Ambassador chosen to represent the Southern Water Tribe. She had expected it to be the Water Tribe's leader, Hatkoda. Instead it was his equally striking daughter, Katara, who had accepted the position as envoy to the Fire Nation.

And throughout most meetings Azula could not help but notice her gaze traveling to the sparsely exposed areas of chocolate brown skin which weren't covered by that ridiculous Water Tribe coat the girl insisted on wearing despite the fact it was far too thick for life in the Fire Nation islands. Azula not only disliked the garment for its impracticability this climate but also that it left too much of the girls skin covered and left far too much to the imagination than Azula was willing to indulge in. Although she had always learned to be discrete and stealthy in her life in the Fire Nation military, even Azula would every once in a while let something slip. Katara may have appeared naïve, but she wasn't stupid. She eventually noticed the Fire Nation Princess glancing at her from across the meeting room and was determined too act upon it in due time.

The Fire Nation Imperial palace was draped in the evening twilight and the guards were engrossed in their evening rounds Azula walked through the halls of the Grand Palace. Leaving her own personal quarters clad only in a night robe tied tightly around her slim athletic physique, the loose fabric sitting lightly upon her firm chest. The light garment fluttering with each step she took. She however had no fear of being sighted or questioned as to the purpose of her evening walk, she was royalty after all.

Finally passing through the guest wing of the palace she eventually came across her target. She turned the golden handle and quietly stepped inside, not even bothering to announce her arrival. She found its single occupant staring into the mirror that dominated the far wall, combing back each rebellious strand of long brown hair as they were each put back into place. When Katara noticed the skimpily dressed princess enter her personal chambers she could not help but turn too face her "Is it customary in the Fire Nation not to knock before entering someone's room?"

Azula simply leant against the door, a mock smile on her lips. "I am Royalty; I can go wherever I please. Ambassador"

Katara's father, Chief Hakoda, had been the first choice for the Ambassador to represent the Southern Water Tribe, but instead he handed the position to Katara saying. "_I do my negotiating on the battlefield. To be an Ambassador requires patience and reasoning, both of which you appear to be far more suited too_". So that was how Katara was appointed to the position, though it was times like these that she regretted accepting it. "I saw you staring at me from across the meeting room again"

Azula walked across the room, covering the distance in a few strides and sat down on the bed, pouting "Well it was lonely over there. Besides, I missed being with my little Waterbender" She spoke with puppy dog eyes.

"I am not YOUR waterbender" Sometimes Katara wondered why she ever put up with the infuriating woman.

"What are you doing?" Azula actually seemed to be genuinely curious.

"I am trying to decide what to do with my hair for the Fire Nation Ball tomorrow night" Katara bunched her hair up into a ponytail, holding it up in her hands. "Maybe I'll wear it up, or-"

Azula cupped Katara's tender hands in her's, feeling the soft oils and moisturizers she had used before she went to bed. "_How did she sneak up on me?_" Katara thought, her expression remaining neutral.

Azula gently pulled Katara's hands away from her hair, letting the strands cascade down her back. "I think I like your hair down" Azula lifted the brush off the nightstand, slowly running it through her lover's hair. Azula was always very thorough; she would never stand for anything but perfection in herself and those around her. It was then Katara remembered why she continued as the Ambassador, and why she had decided to act upon Azula's advances.

Azula's graceful hands then lowered the brush onto the table, running her palms down to her lover's shoulders and massaging the taut muscles. "You feel so tense…" She lowered her lips to Katara's ear, blowing a cool puff of air that gave Katara goosebumps. "…Relax" Azula slid her hands across Katara's shoulders, each time pushing the fabric of her nightgown closer and closer to the edge of her shoulder blades, each time hoping this push would finally tip them over the edge and lead them both past the point of no return. But as the fabric hung precariously close to the edge of Katara's shoulders, Azula froze. She lifted her hands clear of Katara as she asked what had caused her sudden daze.

"What's wrong?" Katara questioned- not daring to leave even a hint that she desired, no, needed Azula to continue.

"I was just wondering what you were planning to wear" Katara rose from her seat and strode across the room towards her closet. She removed an old red dress, holding it up to her chest the dress appeared to reach the floor and flop at her feet, the design of the flames that ran up from the hem of the dress worn and tattered with the garments age and use.

Azula simply looked the dress up and down. "I think we're going to have to go a little different" She took Katara's hand in hers. "Come on".

Katara was lead through the cool air of the Palace Grounds, subjected to brief gusts of fierce winds that threatened to tear her nightgown from her skin, forcing her to cling to it for dear life. They finally past into the Princesses Private Chambers.

As she closed the door behind her she watched the Fire Nation princess rummage through her closet, searching for something. She then removed a beautiful red dress with the golden dragon Emblem of the Fire Nation Royalty inscribed across the breasts; it looked as though it had never been worn. "Take off your clothes" Azula pointed at Katara's nightgown.

"What?" Katara yelped sheepishly.

Azula held up the dress, brushing her fingers across the delicate fabric. "I want to see what you look like in it" She clicked her fingers. "Come on off with the nightgown"

Katara turned around, wary to expose herself to Azula's prying eyes. "Could you turn around?"

Azula sighed. "After all the things we've done together in this bed, among other places, and you are still so slow to undress…" She stepped forward behind Katara, grasping the shoulders of her nightgown. "Here"

Katara pulled herself away, intent to disrobe herself of her own accord.

Slowly, ever so slowly she began to slide her nightgown off of her shoulders, letting the garment collapse upon itself at her feet. She now stood, back turned to the Princess of the Fire Nation, her lover, clad merely in undergarments tightly woven around her chest and thighs. She turned to face the princess, ready to face the slings and arrows of her dagger sharp eyes. She looked her over from head to toe as though she was but a piece of meat to be judged. "You keep in shape" Was all Azula said. Katara blushed at Azula's surprise compliment. She then pulled the dress from the bed passing it to Katara.

Katara took a minute to admire the soft feel of the garment and the beautiful detail put into each of the dragons golden scales. She draped the dress over herself, feeling the silken fabric drape lightly on her bare skin. She turned to the mirror to admire herself, but the figure she saw in the mirror wasn't Katara, Ambassador of the Water Tribe. It was Katara, lover of the Princess of the Fire Nation. Azula wrapped her arms around her; Katara hadn't even heard her approach. "Damn her stealth skills" Katara muttered to herself, the sound muffled by her breath.

Azula laid a gentle kiss on her soft neck, draping her arms across her shoulders. "…But that's why you love me" Azula whispered, her voice barley audible, Katara struggled even to hear it.

"_How did she ever hear that?_" Katara thought to herself.

"I've always been able to tell what other people were thinking" It was now that Katara feared that Fire Benders may have also inherited not only the ability to manipulate the flames of the world, but also some form of telepathy.

They each stared at eachothers reflections in the mirror, admiring the others radiated beauty. Azula leaned in, laying a kiss on her lovers neck, whispering in her ear. "You are going to turn heads at the Fire Nation Ball tomorrow".

The night finally came, and now Katara wished it would pass much more quickly than it had come. She had chosen to don the dress presented to her by Azula, a pair of snow white glows ran up the length of her arms, her hair tied back into a bun with two strands cascading down the each side of her face. With every minute that passed yet another Fire Nation noble would try to charm Katara with stories of his Military Victories or tales of his family's financial wealth. And each time she had to come up with yet another original excuse to save herself from the torment of yet another story. "…and utilizing the power of my fleet's long range artillery I was able to smash the Earth Kingdom's defenses and capture the town within a matter of hours. And that earned me my second Red-Cross of Valor". He adjusted the Red Cross that shined blood red on his breast.

"Yes how very impressive" She looked around, desperately searching for an escape route. "Umm, yes very impressive, um excuse me I have too…" She couldn't think of way to finish her sentence. She then suddenly felt a burning hand on her shoulder, feeling the burn of the fingers that curled around her shoulder blade. She turned her head to see the familiar sneer of Azula.

"Excuse me Captain, but I need to take the Ambassador away for a minute, diplomatic issues." The Nobleman bowed to the former Princess.

"Of course your Highness" He strode briskly away, ready to try his chances with yet another fire nation girl looking to marry a decorated Naval Officer.

Katara turned to her unexpected savior. "Thank you"

"No problem; that was one of my Fathers incompetent lackeys during the war. I have always despised every one of the fools that served my Father's Crusade; the only person that served any importance to the war was my father himself. Everyone else was deadweight".

Katara reached for the hand of her date, cupping it in her gloved hand, tugging lightly. "Come on; let's go deal with those 'political issues' you mentioned". Hand in hand Katara led Azula across the ballroom into the centre of the sea of dancing couples. With each others hands cupped in their partners hands Katara and Azula danced across the ballroom floor. With each step they seemed to mold and join together. Katara laid her head upon Azula's shoulder, savoring the sweet aroma of her perfume as it wafted past her with each graceful movement they made, their minds I perfect harmony, their movements intertwined as one.

Katara reached up to brush a stray lock of hair clear of her ear as she blew a cool puff past her earlobe that broke her from the idle trance that encapsulated her. "Let us retire early, I have some 'political issues' of my own to discuss with you" Azula smiled at Katara's bluntness. They stared into each others eyes as the tunes of the fire nation string quartet rang through the ballroom, a symphony to the arcs of fiery passion that leapt between the hearts of lovers.


	2. Epilouge Fire and Water

Epilogue- Fire and Water

A meeting was called the next morning in the Fire Nation Palace meeting room. Formally the Fire Lords War Room, the room which where once strategies and battle plans had been drawn up by Generals and Commanders, was where representatives from each of the four nations now gathered to discuss plans to rebuild a world torn asunder by war.

"As you can see from the map" Avatar Aang stood at the head of the large table dressed in the flowing orange robes of the Air Nomads, leading the meeting. Aang indicated the terrain map spread across the main table with a wave of his hand. "The terrain in the north-western region of the Earth Kingdom is a vast collection of mountains populated by small farming and mining villages"

The Avatar was flanked on both sides of the table by representatives from each of the four nations. To the Avatars left sat several key ministers representing the Northern Water Tribe, each dressed in the flowing blue robes which looked as though they had been formed from the vast frozen glaciers themselves. Along the right side the Earth Kings advisors and even Fire Lord Zuko himself were present. At the far end of the table sat the black sheep, the Fire Lords sister Azula had been permitted to attend the meeting although it was clear she was finding the entire engagement rather uninteresting.

"Due to the effects of the war these villages have remained largely isolated from the rest of the Earth Kingdom for some time. I propose that by using a combination of Fire Nation technology and Earth bending in order to rebuild the road links between the villages and the main cities" Aang trailed his finger across the route as he delivered his plan. "After the roads have been rebuilt we can begin sending supplies in order to help in rebuilding-"

Aangs words suddenly left his mind. A figure emerged in the doorway of the meeting room. Every gaze in the room lingered on the door. "Katara?" the name slipped past Aangs stunned lips.

Katara stepped out into the meeting room itself, the elegant fiery red curves of the Fire Nation officers' uniform piercing through the bright noon light basking through the open door. Instead of her usual elegant hair loops Katara had allowed her hair to naturally cascade down her back like a chocolate brown waterfall. "I do apologize, Avatar Aang" Katara stepped confidently into the room, undeterred by the vast array of eyes following her across the room. Katara sat wordlessly down at the table, occupying one of the free chairs left vacant beside Azula. "Please continue" Katara said calmly.

Everyone present turned to face the Avatar in anticipation of his response. "Very well" Aang quickly returned to his speech. "These villages may prove difficult to reconnect as..."

With the meeting swiftly resumed Katara was free to turn her attention to Azula, her eyes flashing with devious elegance. "Not very subtle Katara" Azula said beneath her breath, eager not to disturb the meeting further and risk drawing undue attention before the Avatar and her brother.

A smile formed on Katara's lips; subtly she leant closer to Azula's ear. "Whoever said I was going for subtlety?"


End file.
